Aryan Brotherhood
The Aryan Brotherhood in the TV series Oz is a gang of white supremacist inmates led by Vernon Schillinger. Overview The Aryans of Oz are a loosely organized gang of white supremacist inmates. As a minority, the Caucasian-American prisoners of the gang mostly come from criminal backgrounds already related to racially-motivated crimes and join the Brotherhood to continue such beliefs. Some of the inmates join the gang on the basis of shared skin color and for protection from the larger racially-organized gangs of Oz, such as the Homeboys, though unlike the latter, the initiation to enter the Brotherhood usually always involves violent action. The Brotherhood look after extremist white interests, which involves highly violent, highly racist and xenophobic ideologies and attitudes. Their atrocities involve racism, rape, sadism, and a general lack of humanity. To be an Aryan in Oz involves having pure white blood and a demonstration of fearlessness through killing preferably a higher ranking black inmate. Although the group consists of several Caucasian-American inmates across all units and blocks of Oz, their leadership and main operations is shown as being first based in Emerald City, and then moving to Unit B for the duration of the show. The leadership and membership of the Aryans remains consistent throughout the series, with Vernon Schillinger being the undisputed leader. James Robson and Mark Mack also represent and enforce the Brotherhood in the absence of Schillinger on several occasions. Because white inmates are a minority and the initiation to enter the Brotherhood's circles is more complex, the gang does not have as much changes in membership over the years, or as much numbers as other groups. Wolfgang Cutler, Fred Wick, Skezz Henke and Franklin Winthrop are some prominent soldiers of the gang. The Brotherhood has close ties with The Bikers, one of the few collective allies in Oz. Both groups are made up of all white members and who stick together mostly out of shared skin color and white interests in a predominately black prison. The Brotherhood are also shown as having extensive connections with several C.O.s of Oz, including Len Lopresti and Karl Metzger, who are secretly Aryan supporters. Throughout the series the Aryans primarily feud with the Muslim inmates, whose religion and values, as well as African-American backgrounds, go against their white interests and racial beliefs that the Aryan's exclusively cater for. They also, along with the Homeboys, pose a significant racial threat. The two collective's mutual hatred for each other eventually escalates into a dangerous war instigated by Said and Schillinger, due to a long-running personal violent vendetta in the latter half of the series. Schillinger also makes a significant enemy in inmate and protagonist Tobias Beecher, who is the Aryan's main target of hostilities throughout the series. Despite their shared racial hatred towards each other, the Aryan Brotherhood and their Biker allies conflict with the Homeboys mostly on an indirect basis or due to basic racial tensions, as the Aryan's stance on drugs makes them minimally involved in the power disputes of the drug-trade, the Homeboy's primary concern. The Aryans also make enemies with the Italians late in the series. The Brotherhood are one of the most violent and sadistic gangs in Oz and are shown to often prey on the weak or unprotected prisoners, contributing to their constant sexual harassment and violent attacks on several individual and neutral figures who come across their path, such as Tobias Beecher, Cyril O'Reily, Adam Guenzel, Richie Hanlon, and Franklin Winthrop, making them one of the most hated gangs of Oz. Many of their individual targets are usually targeted to become "prags" for the gang, a slang term for "prisoner fag" used to dehumanize prisoners who are not homosexual, but are forced to commit homosexual acts for their pleasure. Schillinger is also the supervising inmate in the mail room, the work detail that the Aryans are assigned to and work throughout the series' duration. Also Schillinger wasn't the leader for his entire sentence. From 92' to 95', Schillinger reveals to Wilson that he was the second in command to another leader, who was powerful like Nino Schibetta. In 95' he was killed by a nigger and since Vern has leadership. Episodes Pertaining to The Aryans Episodes that center around the Aryan Inmates of Oz include the following: Season One *Episode 1.1 "The Routine" - Vern Schillinger saves Tobias Beecher from Black inmate Simon Adebisi just to make him a sex slave, Muslim inmate Kareem Said arrives and is seen as a threat by Schillinger. *Episode 1.6 "To Your Health" - The Aryans and Bikers continue to ridicule Tobias Beecher who then attacks Schillinger. *Episode 1.8 "A Game of Checkers" - After being blinded and defecated on by Beecher, Schillinger begs Unit Manager Tim McManus to come back into Em City as he is trying to make parole. Scott Ross leads both the Bikers and Aryans during a riot that explodes in Emerald City. Season Two *Episode 2.1 "The Tip" - New Aryan inmate James Robson forces Tobias Beecher to perform oral sex on him, however, Beecher turns the table by biting the tip of Robson's penis off. *Episode 2.2 "Ancient Tribes" - Beecher tries to destroy Schillinger's parole, Vern asks the other Aryans, Bikers, Italians, Latinos, and reluctantly, even the Homeboys to kill him, all of whom refuse and then attempts to bribe CO Diane Wittlesey to do the deed but is set up by Beecher and McManus on a conspiracy charge. *Episode 2.3 "Great Men" - Warden Glynn informs Schillinger that he is looking at 10 more years in Oz, Vern is then attacked by some random Black inmates and decides the Brotherhood needs to build back up their reputation, Schillinger and Mack then kill Jewish inmate Alexander Vogel to earn respect from their fellow inmates. *Episode 2.4 "Losing Your Appeal" - The Aryans rape a gay inmate Richie Hanlon and then CO Karl Metzger (an Aryan member) forces him to admit to murdering Alexander Vogel to clear Schillinger of the charge, new inmate Chris Keller arrives and agrees to help the Aryans break down Tobias Beecher. *Episode 2.8 "Escape From Oz" - Metzger is named the head CO of Emerald City, the Aryans crucify a Catholic priest imprisoned for child molestation, Mark Mack dies after going through a tunnel that Busmalis dug, Beecher gets his arms and legs broken by Keller and Schillinger. Season Three *Episode 3.1 "The Truth and Nothing But..." - Metzger's role as an Aryan is discovered, Vern exposes Muslim inmate Kareem Said's feelings about a white woman, the Aryans and Bikers alliance is temporarily ended, Keller testifies against the Aryans and Vern goes to the hole, Beecher kills Metzger. *Episode 3.3 "Legs" - James Robson harasses inmate Cyril O'Reily whom the Aryans raped and then loses to him in a boxing match, Schillinger agrees to protect Black inmate Augustus Hill from the Homeboys, Vern's oldest son Andrew arrives in Oz but is ignored by the Aryans as he is a drug addict. *Episode 3.5 "U.S. Male" - Andrew's friendship with Keller, O'Reily, and Beecher worries Vern whom Andrew then openly rejects after successfully getting off his drug addiction, Vern then feels no choice but to have Andrew overdose on heroin. *Episode 3.7 "Secret Identities" - Racial tension begins to build in Oz, Beecher in an attempt to resolve personal issues confesses to manipulating Andrew against Vern, a fight breaks out that puts the Aryans and Muslims at odds. *Episode 3.8 "Out o' Time" - As the racial tension builds, Schillinger asks all the other Whites including the Jewish Nikolai Stanislofsky to stick together amongst the racial tension, Oz is locked down with the Aryans chanting "Shut The Fuck Up" to the Black inmates. Season Four *Episode 4.1 "A Cock and Balls Story" - The Aryans are wary of the racial tension in Oz even after the lockdown ends, Vern's son Hank visits. *Episode 4.4 "Works of Mercy" - Vern employs Hank to kidnap Tobias Beecher's kids and as the FBI investigates, suspicion is drawn towards Keller instead. Schillinger covers his tracks paying inmate Eli Zabitz to convince Beecher Keller is responsible. *Episode 4.7 "A Town Without Pity" – Hank is freed from the kidnapping charges on a legal technicality and unknowing to Vern, Tobias pays Chucky Pancamo to order the murdering of Hank, as more White inmates are transferred into Unit B, Vern suggests that McManus do something to manage the "ghetto" that has developed in Emerald City. *Episode 4.8 "You Bet Your Life" – A black man attempts to assassinate the Governor causing the White inmates to chant for his murder, Vern learns that he is going to be a grandfather when Hank’s girlfriend Carrie shows up claiming she is pregnant. *Episode 4.10 "Conversions" – The Bikers and Aryans are re-allied and a fight breaks out between them and the Muslims resulting in Robson being sent to the hole, Black inmate Leroy Tidd lends his services to the Aryans to murder Kareem Said, Schillinger is comforted by a new inmate Reverend Cloutier and Robson temporary takes charge of the Brotherhood. *Episode 4.12 "Cuts Like A Knife" – Inmate Fred Wick dies in a prison experiment, Vern and Tobias are involved in an interaction session as a means of ending the violent past between the two until Glynn informs Schillinger that Hank’s body has been discovered, Robson sets to kill Beecher and kills his brother Angus but Chris Keller then confesses to the authorities that he ordered the hit instead of Beecher causing Vern to back away from Tobias. *Episode 4.14 "Orpheus Descending" – The birth of Schillinger's grandchild causes suspicion when inmate Curtis Bennett claims Carrie was pimped out to several black men, an attempt on Said resulting in Tidd's death causes a trial for Aryan initiate Carl Jenkins who ends up giving Robson up in an interrogation, Schillinger then has Jenkins threatened and he ends up taking his own life. *Episode 4.15 "Even the Score" - Angered by Tidd's death and a lack of evidence to convict James Robson, Said hospitalizes Robson and a threat of lockdown is issued against both the Aryan and Muslim inmates. Schillinger then sees Carrie asking her to do a paternity test to prove his grandchild's identity. *Episode 4.16 "Famous Last Words" – Beecher's parole comes up and the Aryans wish to interfere with it, Said warns Vern Schillinger not to interfere but he is denied any way. Attempting to rape Beecher after the cancellation, Said defends Tobias and then is charged with attempted murder in a stabbing of Schillinger and Robson. Season Five *Episode 5.1 "Visitation" - Said pleads guilty to attempted murder charges, Schillinger and Robson are released from the hospital and plan to go to war. Schillinger, however, is brought into interaction sessions by Sister Pete with Beecher and Said. Schillinger's granddaughter is proven to be Hank's and she is the lone survivor of the bus crash. *Episode 5.2 "Laws of Gravity" – Vern learns the truth about Hank's death and the Aryans attack the Italians hospitalizing Chucky Pancamo. *Episode 5.3 "Dream a little Dream of me" - Vern is out of the hole and swears to finish the job on Pancamo. Peter Schibetta tries to prove he can run the Italians by taking on the Brotherhood single-handedly, but ends up getting gang-raped. *Episode 5.4 "Next Stop: Valhalla" – The war between the Aryans and Italians brews with Peter Schibetta undergoing psychiatric therapy from a raping in the previous episode. Two new young White inmates Adam Guenzel and Franklin Winthrop arrive; Winthrop becomes the Aryans’ slave and Guenzel is saved from Robson by Frank Urbano at the request of Chucky Pancamo. James Robson murders new Muslim inmate Ahmad Lalar. *Episode 5.5 "Wheel of Fortune" - The Brotherhood is pleased with the current state of affairs concerning the Italians. Schillinger instructs Winthrop to tell Guenzel about Beecher's homosexual tendencies, which causes Guenzel to reject Beecher. Schillinger then offers Beecher a chance to see Keller regularly in exchange for Guenzel becoming his prag. Beecher refuses. *Episode 5.6 "Variety" - Robson goes to the dentist, who informs him he will need gum surgery. Robson proceeds to insult the dentist, a Muslim, so the dentist gets revenge by implanting non-white gums onto his mouth. Meanwhile, the Bikers are pretending to befriend Guenzel. Beecher knows this and tries to warn Guenzel, but ends up getting beat down for his trouble. Beecher finally decides to accept Schillinger's offer and transfers to the mail room, while Guenzel is transferred to Unit B and Schillinger wastes no time breaking him in. *Episode 5.7 "Good Intentions" – From a plan masterminded by Schillinger, Guenzel becomes the Aryan's prag and ends up dying when Vern is convinced he will speak out against his rapists. Robson learns the truth about a dental operation that has him cast out of the Brotherhood. *Episode 5.8 "Impotence" – Robson is ignored by the Brotherhood and attempts to get back in through removing the offending gum tissue but fails. New inmate Wolfgang Cutler claims he will kill Said to earn his Aryan membership but fails when Omar White stops him. Beecher testifies against Vern stating his involvement in Guenzel and Winthrop's rape resulting in Vern going to solitary indefinitely. Season Six *Episode 6.1 "Dead Man Talking" - Vern is released from solitary by a 6-1 vote and Winthrop then offers Vern a deal to join the Brotherhood - He will kill Beecher's father if let in as a soldier, Vern accepts and Franklin kills Harrison Beecher. *Episode 6.2 "See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil" – An associate of Schillinger Wilson Loewen comes to Oz for involvement in a KKK murder and is saved by Beecher when choking on food, as a result Vern agrees not to interfere with Tobias's parole hearing. Robson comes begging for protection from Pancamo but is rejected by the Aryans led by Winthrop, Cutler however protects Robson in exchange for sexual servitude. *Episode 6.5 "4Giveness" – Cutler dies and Robson is let back into the Aryans as a result. Miguel Alvarez is the sole beneficiary of Cutler's death certificate and is threatened by Schillinger as a result. The man who killed Kareem Said Lemuel Idzik comes to Oz in Unit J where Schillinger offers him protection until he finds out that Idzik is Jewish. Beecher's parole is short lived and Keller then in the following episode re-allies himself with Schillinger. Robson, haunted by his raping, assaults his wife and then in the following episode remorsefully goes to a prison rape victims support group. *Episode 6.8 "Exeunt Omnes" – In the previous episode, Robson learned he was HIV positive and was transferred to Unit F as a result. Before going, he stated his appreciation for the help that the rape victims had given him. He also allows Clarence Seroy, a black prisoner, to have sex with him, knowing full well that Seroy will be infected with HIV as a result. With the lead part of MacBeth, Schillinger conspires to kill Beecher with Keller but is turned on and dies during the play. Earlier, Alvarez is beat down when the Aryans suspect him of seeing Cutler's widow in a more than friendly manner. A package is sent to the Aryans in the mail room filled with anthrax and every Aryan working in the mail room dies and Oz is then evacuated. Category:Oz Affiliations